Start Anew
by haikomori
Summary: He wasn't the same...and she could see that. But what could she do? What does she say? Serah was always better at comforting people. Set POST-GAME. K for a little language.


**Yeah....wrote this at 1:00 a.m. Yay! But warning, this is POST GAME. There will be big spoilers (and my own thrown in speculation) of the ending, so don't read if you haven't beaten the game. Unless you don't care...**

**Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy! And no, I don't own FF13. If I did...oh if I did...**

* * *

The air around them the days after the whole business with Orphan and Cocoon could easily be described as bittersweet. Lightning felt that relief, that happiness, that wonder that came with seeing her sister again. At seeing Snow return to his usual, if a little more mature self. Not that she would ever say it to his face. And Sazh and his son being reunited...it all looked so good.

But then she would remember Fang and Vanille...the new heart of their new home. Pretty crystals that uphold them, keep them stable, as they strive to rebuild what has been lost. In many ways, they are keeping their promise, both to protect their home and family. And the promise to be together...that too is somewhat accomplished. Just not in the way that Lightning had hoped...

And then there was Hope...she could understand his feelings. At least in some ways. But the way he tries to force happiness all the time... She almost wishes he was the sullen, angry boy she had met when this whole mess had started. At least she knew how to deal with him...this Hope...this Hope would require more tact. Not toughening up.

But the way his smiles would slip when he thinks no one is watching...the air that suggests a deeper sadness. It really shouldn't be so surprising. The family Lightning had known had been for the most part restored. But Hope's...seemed torn beyond repair.

Lightning lets out a sigh and begins surveying the rock masses nearby, searching for the head of platinum blond hair. Lately Hope had taken to going out during the night, surveying the skies of Gran pulse. This could only be bad. Letting his thoughts fester and seethe never proved to be a good thing. Not when he was in this kind of funk. So she would find him, and do what she could.

Serah was so much better at this than she was...

But Hope barely knew Serah. Besides, the boy seemed fond of her ways of dealing with the world and its problems.

Maybe that wasn't the best thing.

Soon enough she sees him, moon hitting him, giving him a pale glow. It only seemed to add to his melancholic air. Silently she approaches him, the insects and wildlife providing more than enough cover for her. He leans against a sizable rock, looking up with a lost look in his eyes, and Lightning's heart clenches uncomfortably. This boy had grown on her more than she had ever meant to. But dammit...she didn't mind as much as she really should have. Only when it felt like she had failed him in some way.

Like now.

"...Hope..." She ignores the startled jump and undignified yelp, waiting patiently for him to face her. He does so with another fake grin on his face. But his eyes betray him...

"Oh, hey Light...Hehe...sorry. Did I miss something?" Planning for the wedding...another thing he'd been doing. Throwing himself into it...she can still see circles under his eyes.

"Light?"

"Hope...what's the matter?"

And just like that the smile is gone, replaced with an uncertain and quivering frown. His eyes become clouded with sorrow and fear. Like admitting these problems will break him...

Maybe it would.

"I-I don't know...I just..." he closes his eyes, fighting some internal battle, and she wishes she could help. Inner demons could be the most frightening...

"I'm...sad...and scared..."

"Hm?"

"I mean...we lost Vanille...and Fang." He closes his eyes again, choking a little as he fights that recent pain. They may not be gone forever...but would they live to see them awaken? She feels wetness in her own eyes, but years of practice teaches her to keep them in place. "And...I am happy for you. And Snow. Sazh, Serah, and Dajh. I am...but...what am I supposed to do now? Where am I supposed to go?"

"Your father-"

"But I may have lost him too!" he cuts across her, knowing where she was heading. Unwanted tears threaten to fall and he curses himself for it. He was supposed to toughen up. Be stronger. Be able to handle this. Why couldn't he do it?

Why was he always so weak?

"We don't know that."

"But he was with the Calvary Lightning...And then we found out-out that Raines was just in with fal-cie...And even if he was safe _then_...when the Calvary...went-went to-to-"

Orphan...went to take on Orphan. And all were made Cieth...

A different pain was clawing at her chest now. His fears were well founded. What right did she have to claim that his father was all right when all evidence pointed to the opposite. And how could they find him now, with everything in disarray? What remained of PSI-COM and the Guardian Corp. were focused on helping the surviving civilians. Families would be separated and it would be quite sometime before they would be reunited. Whether to bury loved ones or otherwise...

"I mean...I-I might really be alone now...My parents...both of them-"

No...

She wasn't going to let this happen...

It may look grim...but dammit! She was going to do what she could! She had promised! Promised-

"Light, I don't know what-" He is cut short as Lightning wraps her arms around him. She offers what she can in the hug. Comfort, warmth. But she needs more than that. Words...

"I know it's bad...I know it is. But you'll make it. You have before. Hell Hope, you were part of this. Part of saving Cocoon. Part of this make-shift family. Don't you _dare_ think for a second that you're alone! We're here for you. _I'm_ here for you. And if the worse does prove true, do you really think we'll turn you away? Just like that? You're a part of this family and like hell are you going to just drop right out of it! You hear me!?" It sounds harsh to her ears...and for a second she thinks she messed up. But she feels her shirt getting wet where his face is buried, and smaller arms wrap around her.

Hope let out a shuddering gasp, trying to control himself. But Lightning prompts him to let it out. To let it go. And so he shudders again before entering a new onslaught of tears. Tears of uncertainty, fear, sadness, and gratitude. And she holds him, and soothes him in her own clumsy way, swearing again that she would do what she could. But for now...this was the most she could do. It was enough for now though.

And tomorrow...they could start anew.

* * *

**I love these two! Their relationship is so awesome. The way they help each other, care for one another. And the game's ending was so open-ended. I hope we get a true sequel sometime in the future! Btw, I hate the title I have for this...but it was all I could think of at the late hour and I was too lazy to change it. Hope (Pun! I'm so lame) it's okay. Sorry for my ramblings, and I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!**

**EDIT: I changed a few things to make it flow better! Thanks for the suggestions reviewers!  
**


End file.
